


Jubilation

by robbiebabe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: Rob realizes during karaoke that there's something Rich isn't telling him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fizonafan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizonafan/gifts).



> As always, feedback would be very welcome. It's very tricky to write R2.

At karaoke, Rich teases Rob about his Daenerys dress, prompting Rob to ask him why he always does that, whenever he dresses up, even when the costume was Rich’s idea in the first place. “It’s not because you think there’s anything inherently wrong about a guy wearing a dress, do you? Because I think Osric would be pretty disappointed in you if that were the case.“ 

“No,” Rich says. “Of course not, it’s just something you joke about, isn’t it?" 

“I still don’t get why you have to point it out every time. It’s an ill-fitting white dress and a horrible blonde wig. What’s the big deal?" 

“Nothing! It’s just- It’s distracting." 

Rob stops in his tracks, in the middle of the greenroom. He turns his head slowly towards Rich. “Distracting?”

There’s a deafening silence between them for a split second. 

“Yeah, because it’s so hideous,” Rich says finally, but he’s blushing at the same time. 

Normally Rob would be inclined to let something like that slide, and probably forget about it, but he’s been letting so many things slide lately and frankly he’s not in the mood. “No, that’s not it. It’s distracting, why? Because you’re into it?” 

Rich scoffs. “In your dreams, sweet cheeks.” 

Rob hums pensively in response, mind working a mile a minute, as he follows Rich with his eyes. There have been all sorts of signs that he’s noticed, little things and looks and jokes that he hasn’t taken note of, hasn’t put together. But now that he really thinks about it - it’s possible that Rich has some sort of sexual or romantic feelings towards him and is using humor to disguise it. 

“Did you see the game last night?” Rich asks, and just like that they’re back to normal. Rob thinks he's probably just reading too much into it.

But it’s on his mind for the rest of the night. He gets distracted on stage because he’s going over all of their recent interactions in his head, and some of their old ones too, and seeing them in an entirely different light. All of Rich’s snarky remarks - could they just have been a cover for what he was really thinking? And today, for the first time, he slipped up? 

Rob hasn’t really thought about it, hasn’t thought that being with Rich would ever be a possibility. Rich always makes sure people around him know he’s straight as straight can be, but at the same time he also has no problem joking about kissing his attractive male costars. But, you never know these things. 

When Rob considers himself, well, he’s always kept his sexuality private, even since splitting with his wife a couple years ago. He just hasn’t felt the need to expose that part of himself to people, feeling a lot more comfortable keeping that close to his heart. So he supposes, now that he thinks about it, Rich could be the same way. And they’ve just never talked about it. It’s possible. 

So Rob engages in some jokey innuendo in between the songs at karaoke, and sticks close to Rich all night. He doesn’t dare do anything overt, especially not in front of the fans, but he does put his arm around Rich’s shoulder and touch him in passing a lot more often than he usually does. All he gets in return is a couple disgruntled looks, which he responds to with a shrug and a smile, using his costume to try to look coquettish. 

“What’s been up with you tonight?” Rich asks him harshly after karaoke is done. They’re in the greenroom but most of their friends have already left, as they usually don’t do afterparties on Fridays. 

“Nothing,” he says, reacting to Rich’s seemingly angry tone. “What’s up with you?” he asks, a lot more gently. 

Rich gives him a _look_. “Why would anything be up with me?” 

“I don’t know. It’s just, you seem upset. Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

“There are a lot of things I don’t tell you.” 

“No, seriously,” he presses, trying to decide how he wants to go about this. “You should tell me.” 

He’s not surprised when Rich just turns up his nose at him and turns to go get his stuff. He’s already changed out of his costume, but Rob is for some reason still in his. The dress is always uncomfortable, but especially so at the end of a night, when he’s sweaty and warm. He thinks, _fuck it_ , and pulls it up over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. When he looks up he catches Rich staring at him, looking away immediately when their eyes meet. 

“Rich?” he asks, and oh yeah, action may be a better strategy than conversation, even if it’s also more risky. He approaches his friend. 

“What do you want?” Rich says, and Rob is almost taken aback by the hostility displayed towards him. It only tells him he’s on the right track. 

“I want you to be honest with me,” he says, stopping well inside Rich’s bubble of personal space. “And I want you to look at me,” he tacks on when it becomes apparent that Rich is just going to stare at a spot on the wall somewhere to the left of Rob. 

Rich looks at him, finally. “Will you just tell me what you’re getting at?” 

Rob goes for it, puts a hand on Rich’s shoulder and walks him back a couple steps so that he’s up against the wall. Rich lets himself be pushed, which Rob thinks is quite telling. “Did I ever tell you I’m bisexual?” he asks.

Rich’s eyes widen. “No. No you didn’t tell me that.” 

Rob watches his friend’s eyes flicker down to his lips and back up again. He presses in closer, feeling the heat radiate off Rich. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

Rich’s lips part, as he looks into Rob’s eyes, somewhat disbelieving. 

Rob would just have to lean forward a little bit more to capture those lips with his own. Turns out, he doesn’t have to. Rich meets him halfway, careful for a split second until it seems to have registered with him that yes, Rob is responding. He wants this. It went so quickly from idle curiosity to burning need, and now that he knows Rich likes him, is open to this, he knows he’s not gonna be able to just go back to the way it was before.

Rich startles him with a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in and licking into his mouth, and Rob feels almost possessed. He feels Rich run a hand down his bare chest, shivering under his touch. Rich’s hand grazes over the bulge in his crotch, almost touching but hovering above it, and Rob unwittingly tries to press into that hand, but is stopped by Rich’s other hand firm on his chest. He looks up into Rich’s eyes, blown wide and dark from arousal. 

“You really wanna do this?” Rich asks.

“I really do,” Rob says, and finds as he says it that it’s true, and for more than just this moment right here. Rich is everything he wants in a partner. Funny, open-minded and whip-smart; Kind-hearted and caring, but also strong and assertive and not putting up with his bullshit when he doesn’t deserve it. Not to mention they’ve always had a natural interplay and killer chemistry. The only reason he hasn’t allowed himself to think along those lines before is that Rich has appeared so wholly unattainable. 

He leans forward, and this time he’s rewarded with Rich’s hand firmly palming his erection, and Rob manages to muffle the sounds he makes by attaching his mouth to Rich’s neck. Sucking on one particular spot, he feels Rich shiver underneath him, until he’s pulled back into a frantic kiss. 

Rich turns him around and pushes him against the wall, kissing him so hard that his head falls back as far as it can go. All the while Rich’s hand is still on his crotch, but it’s not enough and the constricting fabric is beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. As Rich pulls back to catch his breath a whine bubbles up from Rob’s throat unbidden. He's frustrated with the situation, but he’s not expecting Rich’s response. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs breathlessly, dropping to his knees. Rob stares disbelievingly on while Rich fumbles open his pants and pushes them down, with his boxers, all the way to the floor. 

Rob is achingly hard, and just the sight of Rich on his knees for him isn’t making things any better. Before he knows it Rich is licking a long stripe up his cock, hands braced on Rob’s hips.

“Jesus Christ,” Rob moans. Rich takes him into his mouth almost gently, resting him on his tongue shallowly. Rob is already throbbing and leaking precome, but when Rich looks up to meet his eyes his brain short circuits for real.

“Please, please, please-” he begs, wondering how many more torturous, long moments Rich is gonna keep him like this. Rich, the bastard, smirks around the cock in his mouth, and Rob doesn’t know where to look anymore. That’s when Rich closes his lips around him, taking him all the way to the root in one fairly smooth movement.

“Oh my god,” he breathes, as Rich moves back and forth on his cock until Rob is straining against the hands holding his hips to the wall.

Suddenly those hands are removed. Rich takes hold of Rob's hands instead, and moves to put them in his golden brown hair. He pulls off for a second, looking up at Rob again with a wrecked look on his face. “Come on,” he says, his voice raspy and dark. “Fuck me.” He takes Rob’s cock back into his mouth and looks up again, almost as if in anticipation. 

Rob’s haze of a mind works through what he just said, and groans at the realization, drunk with the power placed literally in his hands. He thrusts carefully into Rich’s mouth, until he hits the back of his throat. He does it again, and again, faster every time, until Rich pushes back, taking him further in, and seconds later Rob explodes down Rich’s throat, every single sight and sensation just making everything more intense. Rich works him through it and Rob doesn’t notice until after he’s come down from his high that Rich is jerking himself off furiously, and before Rob can do much of anything he’s coming, long stripes of white landing on the floor. 

Rob sinks down onto his knees in front of his friend, his lover, and holds him close as he’s coming down, too. He feels hesitant arms envelop him, moments later. He just holds tighter, waiting for both of their breathing to even out. 

“I love you,” he says against the nape of Rich’s neck, and it’s true for the same way it has always been true, but it’s a little bit true in a more all-encompassing way too. 

Rich hums in response, sounding sated and happy. “Thank you,” he says finally, utterly sincerely, and Rob can’t help but laugh. 

“What?” Rich asks.

“Nothing,” Rob smiles, sneaking a hand in under Rich’s t-shirt on his back. 

They lean back a little, breaking the embrace to look at each other. Rob finds himself blushing, to his surprise. Rich's hand cupping his face surprises him too. It's a tender touch, seemingly not for any particular purpose, just- touching him. "You coming up to mine?" Rich asks, voice low and intimate, but Rob hears the unspoken question too. Is this a thing now? Is this permanent?

"If you'll have me." 


End file.
